


Chuurect

by themultifandomnerd



Category: Free!
Genre: First Relationships, Fluffy prompts, Gen, M/M, MakoNagi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themultifandomnerd/pseuds/themultifandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Study Buddy- studying is already hard enough, hopefully this time around doing it as a pair won’t mean double trouble.</p>
<p>"Anything I want?"</p>
<p>Makoto looked up suspiciously, "Well as long as it's within reason."</p>
<p>"Then I wanna kiss."</p>
<p>Makoto blinked once.</p>
<p>Twice.</p>
<p>Thrice.</p>
<p>"Eeeeeehh?!?!?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuurect

"Nagisa pay attention!"

"But Mako-chan, I’m bored!”

Makoto Tachibana sighed in frustration at his childhood friend. They were studying, or rather, they were supposed to be studying. As it turned out, the hyperactive blonde known as Nagisa Hazuki quickly got distracted- not that Makoto was surprised.

The brunette patted a large hand on the notes he had. “We’ll be done faster if you stay on task.”

Nagisa’s lips formed into a pout. “But we’ve been studying all day.” He slouched on Makoto’s back, rubbing his head against it stubbornly. “Let’s take a break already!”

"Mou, don’t do that!" The gentle giant jumped slightly and scooted away from the shorter blonde’s advances. His back was dreadfully ticklish and heaven forbid Nagisa found out. "We’ll take a break after we finish looking over the rest of the flashcards, okay?"

"Really?" Makoto nodded reassuringly with a soft smile, his heart speeding up slightly and a warm feeling developed in his stomach. Nagisa being happy and energetic always made Makoto happy. The wavy-haired blonde was a cute penguin, though the Iwatobi swim club captain secretly preferred the idea of Nagisa being his cute penguin. “Let’s do this! How many do we have left?”

"Twenty-five."

Nagisa’s cheeriness dropped in an instant. “Eeeeeehh?!?!?!”

Makoto chuckled nervously, “That isn’t so bad.” He tried to be soothing, but his attempt sounded more doubtful than reassuring.

"It is so." Nagisa gave Makoto a small glare, but Makoto only felt the opposite of the effect intended. This boy was too cute, especially after he puffed his cheeks out in defiance.

Green eyes met magenta.

"Fine, how about this," Makoto placed a hand on Nagisa’s head and ruffled his hair playfully. "For every word you get right, you get a reward." Knowing that the swim club’s treasurer would be interested, the tall teen had already began to shuffle the cards on the table.

”Anything I want?”

The brunette nodded. “Mhmm.” He could already see the dent in his wallet. If he knew Nagisa, which Makoto could proudly claim he did, the boy would undoubtedly want a week’s worth of sweets.

"And you won’t get mad?"

Makoto stopped his shuffling and finally looked up to see a mischievous look on Nagisa’s face. And from past experience, Makoto knew to be very wary of that face. “Well as long as it’s within reason.” He added now feeling suspicious.

"Then I wanna kiss."

Makoto blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice.

"Eeeeeehh?!?!?!"

Makoto’s face bursted out in flames as he stared in shock at what Nagisa just said. “Why would you want something like that?!” Makoto flashed back to an earlier thought; maybe he didn’t know Nagisa as well as he thought he did. This was way beyond him.

Nagisa averted his gaze and a small hint of a blush dusted his cheeks as well. “Well you said anything I wanted.” He fiddled with the legs of his pants.

"B-b-but kisses aren’t something you play around with like a joke, Nagisa!" Makoto wasn’t sure if he should be mad or what. This was something like a gift. Or maybe it was a curse! It was subtle at first, but over time Makoto had become more aware of it. He liked Nagisa, and way more than any friend should like their friend- especially their childhood friend. But from what he could tell, Nagisa was far more interested in Rei, their teammate and friend.

"I’m not joking!" Nagisa clenched his eyes shut for a moment then opened them once more, wavering irises glancing briefly at the tall boy in front of him. "I want a kiss…"

Makoto’s heart sped up. 'Don’t look at me like that! If you do I’ll…!' Makoto needed to rethink this. His crush, his extremely adorable crush, was asking to be kissed! When would the next opportunity arise for something like this without ruining their friendship ever come again?! Those soft, plump-looking lips… The blush formed on Makoto’s face deepened.

Nagisa spoke up once more. “So can I… when I get one right?” Neither boy met other’s gaze.

Makoto stammered out in reply, “J… Just a peck.” He could do this.

He could totally do this.

[~’;’~]

Makoto totally could not do this!

They were only five cards in, and while Nagisa hadn’t answered any cards correctly (thank Makoto’s lucky or unlucky stars) , the tension in the room had built up as they both waited for him to answer one right. Nagisa’s face holding frustration, Makoto’s holding anxiety.

"Rhetorical devices!" Nagisa announced determinedly.

"Er, no, allusions." Nagisa ‘tsk’d’ and Makoto proceeded to ready the next card. He looked up at Nagisa for a few moments then looked down at his hands. The blonde still had his small flush from earlier, his usual energetic attitude dampened considerably. Makoto was almost certain Nagisa could hear his heart pounding. Maybe that’s why he was quiet and Makoto shoved the idea out his mind instantly, that was too embarrassing. "Next one. A use of language that’s intended to have an effect on its audience. Like repetition or-"

"Rhetorical devices!"

Makoto sweatdropped. “You can’t use the same answer over and over again to gues- oh!” The brunette felt his throat dry as he flipped the neon blue flashcard over to find the answer to be exactly what Nagisa said. “Right…” Makoto heaved a shaky breath. “It’s right.”

Makoto heaved another deep breath, but this time he didn’t release it. He couldn’t release it. “Erm, um…” Green eyes looked up to see what the boy in the room was doing.

Nagisa seemed to be slow in the realization of what this meant. He got one right, so that meant he got a kiss. The blush on his cheeks became more noticeable and the magenta-eyed boy slowly scooted forward and was so close that his knee caps barely grazed Makoto’s. His voice’s tone was teasing, “Where’s my kiss, Mako-chan?” Makoto would’ve almost been completely convinced the boy was confident if it weren’t for the telltale nervous mannerism of grabbing his pants.

Makoto’s face went from dark pink to scarlet and he clumsily dropped the flashcard set. “Y, you’re sure that this is-“

"Mou, Mako-chan," Nagisa already had one eye closed. "I got it right so kiss me already. C’mon…" The other lid closed and, expectantly, Nagisa’s lips puckered. But after a minute or so passed, his eyes flew open and another pout of frustration was written all over his face. "Mako-chan!"

'I definitely can’t do this!' “Does it have to be a kiss?!”

"You asked what I wanted and I want a kiss!"

"Then on the cheek then!"

"Mako-chan!"

Makoto blushed harder and looked away. “It’s easier that way…!”

It was silent for a moment, and in an uncharacteristically sad voice, Nagisa spoke up again. “If you don’t wanna kiss me then just say it…” Makoto looked up instantly and this time, it was Nagisa who’s gaze was averted and his head was lowered.

Makoto felt his heart break. 'That’s not it at all!' In fact, that was the one thing not on his mind. Kissing Nagisa Hazuki was a fantasy Makoto often had sometime after the swim club was founded. And why wouldn’t anybody want to? Sure the boy could be a little high maintenance, but that couldn’t override the many wonderful qualities he had as. Nagisa was the heart and sunshine of the entire swim team, but most of all Makoto. 'I just really like you Nagisa.'

But swooping in and kissing his longtime crush wasn’t something Makoto Tachibana-the most easily flustered scaredy cat in all of Iwatobi- could do in a matter of seconds! He wanted his first kiss with Nagisa to be special, not some cheap game reward. And there was also the fear of rejection. What if he looked to much into what this whole situation was and got hurt in the end? 

It was then Makoto heard the sniffles and Makoto felt his heart drop. Nagisa, Nagisa ‘sunny’ Hazuki, was crying and he was crying because of him. 'Don’t cry please!'

Was Nagisa really that upset at the thought of Makoto not wanting to kiss him?

Makoto bit his lip. 'Budda help me.' Blush reappearing, Makoto paced a trembling hand on Nagisa’s shoulder and used the other to move Nagisa’s face. Like he thought, there were tears in the blonde’s beautiful magenta orbs.

Nagisa barely had anytime to react when Makoto’s lips pressed delicately against his.

It was happening.

Makoto was kissing him and he wasn’t disgusted. Nagisa’s heart began to speed up and his eyes fluttered closed. It didn’t matter how long their lips were pressed together, it would feel as if it weren’t long enough and when Makoto finally moved back the theory was proven.

Magenta shyly met green. It was uncharacteristic, but Makoto loved it.

"One more…" Nagisa whispered and Makoto wordlessly obliged. 

This was sweet, sweeter than anything Makoto had ever imagined. It was real, oh it was very real. Nagisa’s hands clenching the back of Makoto’s shirt and Makoto subconsciously pulling the smaller boy into his lap. Nagisa! Once again the kiss broke and by the time Nagisa barely managed to pant out ‘One’, they were kissing again.

Feeling a surge of rare boldness, Makoto daringly licked Nagisa’s bottom lip but that feeling quickly diminished after Nagisa let out a squeak of surprise. “S-s-sorry!”

There was no reply, but Nagisa leaned closer into Makoto’s chest. “Get,” He paused, still needing to catch his breath. “Get another flashcard so I can…” The blonde drifted off at the end, his uncharacteristic shyness only made the situation more awkward. 

They both crossed a line, and there was no turning back over to the other side. The safe side, the side of the known of what would’ve happened if the kiss hadn’t.

Makoto couldn’t take it anymore. “Nagisa why,” He took a moment to form his words. “Why a kiss?”

Nagisa’s grip on the gentle giant increased but it was so subtle Makoto barely noticed. “Because…”

'Because…?' But Makoto didn’t dare push it any further. He didn’t want to risk doing that and potentially push Nagisa further away. That was last thing he wanted, romantic feelings or not.

"It’s because Mako-chan is always paying attention to Haru-chan and I really like you Mako-chan and I thought…!" Nagisa’s grip tightened once more. "This would be better than us never being together and-"

Makoto couldn’t hear anything else the blonde was saying after that.

He was elated! Nagisa… Nagisa liked him back! He really liked him back! Makoto was certain- this study session was a gift. A god-given one at that and he swore that he would never half-ass on anything ever again. But when Makoto’s high dampered slightly, he noticed that Nagisa was still talking.

"But if you still wanna be friends I-"

Makoto didn't let him finish. “Nagisa,” said boy hesitantly looked up. “Me too. I really like you too.”

Nagisa’s eyes widened. “Really?”

"Really."

"Really really?"

The brunette chuckled. “Really, really.” Makoto softly caressed Nagisa’s cheek and smiled softly.

The force of Nagisa’s hug made Makoto fall back, but his smile never left his face. And despite not seeing it, Makoto knew there was a large grin on Nagisa’s face too. His chest vibrated from Nagisa talking.

"I like you, Mako-chan!"

Makoto chuckled once more and hugged back, one hand entangled in the waves of Nagisa’s hair. “I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Chuu’ is like another way of saying kiss or a kissing noise, so i decided to make use of it in the title for this work as an incredibly bad pun. And it’s a personal headcanon of mine that Makoto has a ticklish back.


End file.
